


Sweet Melody

by Candy1, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Given - Freeform, Given Valentine's Event 2020, Love, M/M, fluffly, mafueno, mafuyu & uenoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: In his lap, the old guitar, and in his heart, a certain restlessness while he waited for Mafuyu. This would be their first official date since they decided to reveal their feelings. Uenoyama felt euphoric, something that wasn't normal for him, being always so calm and controlled. However, it was inevitable, since he would find who had become his new source of inspiration.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doce melodia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640357) by _La_Fleur. 



> Hello! Mafuyu and Uenoyama for you! <3

Uenoyama practiced one of his songs at the rented studio. But that would be a different rehearsal. In his lap, the old guitar and in his heart, a certain restlessness as he waited for Mafuyu. This would be their first official date since they decided to reveal their feelings. Uenoyama felt euphoric and it was inevitable since he would find who had become his new source of inspiration. He could hardly believe it was true. Of course, he knew that Mafuyu was recovering from major trauma, from a painfully broken heart. However, Uenoyama didn't intend to let Mafuyu slip between his fingers.

Uenoyama knew how much Mafuyu had improved in strumming the strings, however, he kind of was used to being the one who guided him in the world of music and didn't want it to get lost on a whim. For him, Mafuyu was like a soft song: sweet, engaging, and charming. He couldn't explain whether it was his reserved way or how he showed his dedication in training with the guitar. When he realized, his heart had been swept away by the quiet and reserved red-haired boy. Despite the fragile aspect, Mafuyu was so independent, so determined, and even fun.

However, at the same time, Uenoyama was insecure and afraid of his feelings. He had to confess that it wasn't easy for him to recognize his feelings, to feel fit with what he believed love was. However, he knew that it wouldn't be worthwhile to force something without being sure that Mafuyu was also on the same beat as him. It would be a bad arrangement, a beat out of rhythm, a tune without emotion. Implicating something before the right time would put everything to waste and he wasn't willing to let him go.

Trying to contain his anxiety, Uenoyama started strumming his guitar strings. He closed his eyes and in his mind came the image of his face. His salmon-colored eyes, with a brilliance reminiscent of the stars in the sky, his face as harmonious as a famous painter's canvas, his smile as bright and captivating, flashy as the lights that illuminated the stages on which he performed. Mafuyu was unique to him.

Through the song, he heard his voice call out to him. When he opened his eyes, Mafuyu was right in front of him, with that beautiful and unique smile of his. He approached and sat next to him, asking him to continue playing, as his music was able to leave his heart calm. Uenoyama continued to strum while admiring Mafuyu's face that lit up with each note played.

After playing that song, Uenoyama put the guitar aside and they got a little closer. Mafuyu continued to show that smile he loved and they started talking about many things. The conversation flowed lightly and calmly, as did the notes that Uenoyama played on his beloved guitar. They hardly noticed the clock hand moving, determining that the sun would start to set soon.

They left the studio and were faced with the last rays of sunlight. The beautiful view was lost in the middle of the buildings and Mafuyu suggested that they go up the street a little further, so that they could reach the highest point. From where they were, they could see how the sky was tinged with beautiful color, a mixture of warm colors, red and orange intent. It was a beautiful thing to see, an orange as vivid as Mafuyu's eyes. A perfect sunset.

Enchanted by the nature show, they remained silent, while just admiring the sun saying goodbye. For a moment, Uenoyama looked at Mafuyu's face and noticed that some tears were streaming down his cheeks. He became concerned, brought his hands up to the redhead's face, and began to dry Mafuyu's tears with his thumbs. Suddenly, the eyes met and Uenoyama felt his heart race. Mafuyu just closed his eyes, as if permitting him to approach. Even afraid of the presence of curious irises, Uenoyama brought his lips against his boyfriend's lips, in a quick but loving kiss.

Uenoyama's great wish came true and he felt euphoric. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and Mafuyu returned, welcoming him with affection. Hearts united and racing as if together they sang the sweet melody of feelings that had just blossomed at that moment. From that day on, they would write their love song.


End file.
